


Day 12: All Hail The King

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, do you mean to tell me this pairing doesnt exist here?, post silver snow/verdant wind spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 12) Byleth finds a way to deal with her stress in the post-war rebuild. Balthus needs to pay off debts somehow.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 19





	Day 12: All Hail The King

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to move a couple of my prompts around in my planning cause I got stuck on one for a few days and with work being busy I fell behind a bit. Anyway, here's Balthus being a prostitute. It's barely even that, I just used it as a lead-in because I went to tag this and this pairing didn't even come up, so I guess here's a blessing to anyone who is keen on this pairing. I see you. My devotion to rarepairs and self inserts is boundless. It kind of stopped being about the prompt when I realized there's barely anything of these two but hey.

If anyone knew what Byleth was doing, she'd never be able to live it down.

Given her position of power, the fact that she had found her way to - for want of a better term, a brothel - on her way to a diplomatic meeting with the new King of Almyra would certainly be a scandal if anyone were to find out. She could already see Seteth's look of disapproval. Not necessarily for what she was doing, but more for the fact that in her position she couldn't exactly get away with it.

But she was still a woman, and she had to be honest with herself. With how much stress she was under, she needed to be fucked, and fucked well. Just for one night, just to get her body and soul back in order. Stress was certainly getting the better of her, and this was the quickest and easiest form of stress relief she could think of. And she couldn't show signs of stress or fatigue as the nation's leader, so being quick and as discreet as possible was the best option.

Her hair was rather recognizable, but being away from home and covering up and paying enough gold to keep people quiet was sufficient, she suspected. Not too much gold as to be conspicuous, enough to silence any questions. She asked for a decent man, and was told she'd get someone new who did well for himself and would appreciate the gold greatly. Thinking nothing more of it, she retreated to the bedroom and waited.

She certainly didn't expect to see the man who entered.

If anyone knew what Balthus was doing, he'd never be able to live it down.

She recognized the abs first. In all the time she'd known him, he'd never been inclined to wear a shirt - or if he did, it was revealing. She'd almost been disappointed that five years later he covered up a little more, but that was rather shameful of her to admit. She had been a teacher, and even when she hadn't been, she had her position to think of. It wasn't that she hadn't often thought about sleeping with Balthus - hell, for having erotic thoughts about any of her students, he'd been right up there - but it wouldn't have been right. She couldn't be with him if she was to lead the country.

But she didn't have any qualms about this. Except for the fact that he'd know exactly who she was, and she wasn't sure she trusted him to keep quiet. Even with a good amount of gold. 

"Uh, hey..." he was nervous! Byleth almost laughed at that. Of course this wasn't the right setting for Balthus at all. He was the mighty king of grappling, as he often boasted. Why would he need to sell himself- of course, she realized quickly. Money. Balthus had always needed money, spending money he didn't have for good causes and bad alike. Byleth had even misdirected a debt collector once or twice in her time with him. 

She was keen to cover up still - realizing she wouldn't be able to stay covered up in order to do what she came here for, but pushing that aside in her nerves - but she couldn't help but ogle as he removed his light shirt. By the goddess, why did he even bother wearing a shirt? He may have been a bit boorish, but surely women would gleefully throw money (and themselves) at him if he walked around shirtless, especially now they were at peacetime.

It was then that he approached her and pushed the cloak hood back, revealing locks of bright green hair.

"Shit." Byleth looked up, awkwardly smiling as she felt her blood run cold. "Hi, Balthus."

"Hey, pal." He sat down next to her, stopping his slow striptease. Much to Byleth's dismay. "Mind telling me what you're doing in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same question," she retorted, quickly. Byleth had never been one to show emotions readily, but even Balthus could see the hint of red on her cheeks. "You...work here?"

"Yeah, I..." he paused, scratching the back of his head. She noted his hair was still long. It suited him well, she thought. "With fighting drying up, I needed gold somehow." He shrugged, leaning back a little to look her over. "But you, pal..."

Byleth looked away, trying desperately not to think about how his body would feel pressed up against hers, and failing miserably. "I...uh. Needed company. After everyone went their separate ways I got lonely." She had barely even admitted that to herself, let alone anyone else. "Plus, well. You know. I think it's obvious why I'm here." Her muscles ached with tension, her core ached with need. More so now, after seeing Balthus, although it embarrassed her to think about. He seemed to sense her awkward feelings, and stood up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Listen, pal, we can just pretend this never happened, yeah? I won't tell anyone if you won't. Could you imagine the other Ashen Wolves hearing about this?" He shuddered, but as he turned to leave his wrist was grabbed by Byleth's hand. It had seemingly shot out without warning, and she took a deep breath.

"Well...I still paid for your time. Can we still..." She mentally facepalmed, but looked at Balthus calmly, not backing down. "Just fuck me, Balthus." He blinked, and it seemed as though in an instant something clicked in his mind. Almost like lightning his pants were off and he stood before her completely naked. Maybe he wasn't so good at the stripping part, Byleth thought, but looking at his erect cock, proudly protruding from tufts of dark hair at his crotch, she didn't even care.

"Goddess...I've been hoping you'd say that for about five years now." Byleth blinked, and in an instant Balthus was on top of her, fumbling with her clothes. After a few moments of him attempting to undo her shirt, she gently pushed his hands away, undressing herself. Anyone else and she might have demanded a refund, but she'd always had a soft spot for Balthus. She'd wondered if she'd ever see him again after the war. Of course, she hadn't expected it to be like this, and if it went badly she still might never see him again, but she was desperate.

Still fumbling around, his fingers slid down her torso and down between her legs, pressing against her and slipping between her folds. At the first touch she was already moaning. She knew she was desperate, but she hadn't realized how starved for it she'd been. It wasn't the same as touching herself. Her fingers were more precise and clinical, his were thicker and warmer, perhaps a little awkward but still experienced enough to know where to touch. He rubbed at her clit and she gasped, slid a large finger inside and she was arching her back, bucking against his hand.

"You really needed this, huh?" He wasn't judgemental or even that teasing, just honestly stating a fact, and all she could do was nod. His fingers weren't enough, though. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to. As though sensing her more urgent desires, Balthus withdrew, laying her back on the bed. "You sure?"

She cut him off with a nod. "Very sure." And unceremoniously, he slid in to her. He was big, bigger than she expected, and she gasped a little at the feel of it. But in a matter of moments she was relaxed, hips rolling against his. Somehow, as bizarre and as inappropriate and wrong as the situation had seemed, having Balthus' cock inside of her felt right. He steadied himself above her, hips moving somewhat erratically. He looked flustered, and Byleth could only sympathise. It wasn't exactly the ideal situation, though she was still getting her head around his earlier comment. He'd always been charming and friendly, but had he been that attracted to her? It wasn't as though she was good at reading people, and -

\- her thoughts were cut off as he thrust deep inside of her, pushing in so far she could no longer think straight. She was completely filled by him and somehow it just felt like that's the way it should've been. To the hells with propriety and appearances. She wanted Balthus, and she'd wanted him for a long time. Maybe fate had guided them together - she would certainly have words to Sothis about it later. She gripped his shoulders, feeling climax building deep between her legs. She looked up in to his eyes, seeing sweat beading on his brow, concentration on his face, and admiration in his eyes, and if she had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. She felt breathless, and with each thrust got closer and closer to the edge, to that sweet release she so desperately craved -

\- and he kissed her. He kissed her, and she came as he did, kissing him back fiercely although that hadn't been part of the arrangement. She kissed back the way she'd longed to kiss him the night before their final battle, body almost convulsing through waves of orgasm until finally he, too, came, filling her twitching pussy and ignoring that that had also been off the table. And they kissed again, and again, communicating all they needed to say without words. Neither of them knew what would happen after the night ended, when they would inevitably go their separate ways and continue their lives - her duty firmly in the way. That would be a problem for the morning.

If anyone found out, neither of them would be able to live it down. It wouldn't stop them from doing it again.


End file.
